


Who Stole the Biscuits?

by Ray_Writes



Series: Ryan's Height [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 06:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray_Writes/pseuds/Ray_Writes
Summary: The Doctor can't understand where her custard creams have all got off to.





	Who Stole the Biscuits?

**Author's Note:**

> So this drabble series is a result of a post I made back when the cast was first announced remarking upon Tosin Cole's height relative to the rest of the cast and what funny moments could result from it. Disappointingly, the BBC has yet to do anything with that, so I've taken it upon myself to do so in their stead. Please enjoy!

“Ah! No, no, no! How can this be happening?” The Doctor cried.

“Doctor, it’s alright,” Yaz said, reaching for her arm in an attempt to calm her. “Not the end of the world or anything.”

“But nearly!”

“What, just cos of a couple missing custard creams?” Graham asked.

“It’s not a couple, Graham. The TARDIS is out. Completely!”

“Is she out of all the other biscuits, too?” Ryan asked.

“Yes, yes,” the Doctor answered. She flitted about the kitchen table in distress, ignoring the plates of food the others had already begun to dig into before the frantic interruption.

“There must be a fault,” the Doctor decided. “Or maybe a theft!”

“By who?” Yaz asked with a pointed look around the table.

“Oh, right. Maybe not a theft then.”

“Probably just ran out. You do eat a lot of those, Doc,” Graham pointed out.

The Doctor frowned. “Is that supposed to mean something, Graham?”

Graham held up his hands. “I’m just saying even sentient time machines need ingredients to make this stuff. We’ll have to pop down to the shops for more, that’s all.”

“Suppose you’re right.” The Doctor heaved a sigh, deflating slightly where she stood. “I just don’t understand it. I couldn’t have gone through that many of them. Could I?”

Graham and Yaz both stared back at her when the Doctor looked up for confirmation, their expressions giving nothing away. Ryan shrugged.

“Ah well. Suppose I’ll go set our course. You three enjoy your breakfasts.”

“What about yours?” Asked Ryan before she could quite clear the archway.

“Not the same without my morning biscuit. I’ll be fine. Be ready in the console room in twenty minutes!”

With that, the alien swept out, leaving the three humans behind. After a couple silent beats, Graham pushed back his chair and crept to the archway himself, peering out into the corridor.

“Psst! Ryan, coast is clear.”

Ryan nodded and stood to reach up and open one of the cabinets. He stuck his hand inside and slid a small jar out from the very back of the topmost shelf.

Inside the jar was a number of biscuits.

Ryan placed the jar on the table between all three of them, and the group began to help themselves to the secret snack.

“If she wouldn’t hog them all,” Yasmin mumbled between bites. “Think she’ll ever figure it out?”

“Only if she gets a stool,” said Ryan. 

They all shared a grin.


End file.
